


Paddy Issues

by futuremaker



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, It's gonna get explicit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, i'll add more tags as they become relevant, so many feelings, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuremaker/pseuds/futuremaker
Summary: Robbie Rotten is better at dealing with feelings when he's not himself and Sportacus finds a fatherly friend in a man aptly called Paddy.





	1. Once More with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Do we still say plot bunnies in 2017? Because the bunny brigade sure is making a racket up in this ole noggin'.

With the sun shining and a swarm of birds chittering amongst themselves up in the air, it was promising to become another beautiful day in Lazytown. Sportacus finished his morning routine of acrobatics and crouched down to start on his stretching.

Halfway through, he could hear a quiet gaggle of laughter begin to waft over from the sports field.

"I wonder what has the kids so happy today," he asked nobody in particular and once he was done with stretching, he was off like a ball of particularly fast lightning.

His greeting died in his throat when he found the kids all standing in an orderly queue, waiting for their turn in what appeared to be a simple game of… catching the baseball with a glove?

There was one player he didn't recognise, with a big smile plastered on his handsomely bearded face. Sportacus couldn't help but think that he looked like a typical dad when he saw him.

He wore cargo shorts, a checkered, loose-fitting button-up shirt and a straw hat that had seen better days. His surprisingly well-manicured feet poked out of worn-out sandals, and in a heap next to him were what must have been all the baseballs in Lazytown.

Currently, it was Ziggy's turn to catch the baseballs thrown by the stranger and he did so with all he had. He didn't catch this one, though, and judging from his expression that wasn't the first miss.

Sportacus was about to intervene when the stranger got up, walked over to Ziggy and crouched down next to him.

"Don't worry, champ, I know you can do this." The man ruffled Ziggy's hair affectionately and the boy suppressed a sniffle.

"I'm _trying_ , Paddy, but it's just so _hard_!"

"We'll try again, one last time," Paddy promised, showing the boy again how to hold the glove. There was a spark of purple lighting up the leather and Sportacus would have almost missed it. "I believe in you!"

 _Robbie_.

Not for the first time, Sportacus wondered how Robbie could fool even him for a time, again and again, even though he already knew about the disguises and the latent magic Robbie seemed to possess.

This time, when Paddy threw the ball, the glove seemed to almost move of its own volition, grabbing the ball from midair and having Ziggy spin around in a circle mid-jump before landing him on his feet with an awed expression.

"I did it! I did it! Paddy, did you see that, I really did it, just like you said I would!"

The other kids crowded Ziggy to congratulate him and he basked in their praise.

"Can it be _my_ turn now?"

"But Stingy, it was _already_ your turn!"

"Yeah, _twice_!" 

That started a discussion between the older kids but again, before Sportacus could intervene, Paddy had cleared his throat and the voices stopped immediately.

"What," he started, looking at each of the kids in turn, "did I tell you about arguments earlier?"

"Only one person can speak at a time or else there is chaos," Stephanie repeated dutifully. "But Stingy is-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts, we do not talk about our butts in public."

"But I didn't mean-"

An arched eyebrow from Paddy was all it took for her to realize that she was doing it again.

Sportacus couldn't wait anymore.

"Hello kids, who is your friend?"

"Sportacus, you have to meet-"

"Hello Sportacus!"

"We were just playing ball with-"

Another cough from Paddy stopped the kids from climbing over each other to be the first to greet their hero and after a silent trading of glances between them, Stephanie stepped forward.

"Hello Sportacus, we're playing catch the ball with our new friend Paddy. He's been teaching us about manners and calm times and how to enjoy watching others having fun, too."

"Yeah," Ziggy chimed in with a big grin, "it feels a little like when my dad was still here. He used to play catch the ball with me, too, before he left. And now I have Paddy to teach me these things!"

Sportacus couldn't help but feel the smallest of stings.

"Ah, but I play with you all the time, too," he reminded Ziggy.

"Yeaah, you're more like a, a cool uncle type, you know?" Trixie said with a shrug. "You do the fun stuff and the adventures and… stuff. And that's cool, don't get me wrong, but Paddy just gets it."

Sportacus crossed his arms.

"I see, but-"

"Ah," a deep calming voice interrupted him, gently chastising, "as I was telling the kids earlier, we do not talk about our butts in public, young man."

Sportacus halted in his tracks. He felt a pang of… shame? Really? He reminded his body that this was Robbie Rotten, villain extraordinaire, who was in no position to chide the resident hero. But still…

"Look, Sportachamp, there's no reason why we can't both play with the kids. You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm really, _really_ not." Why did he feel so defensive all of a sudden?

"Good! Then we can all snuggle up while I read you a story," Paddy, no Robbie, he had to remember that, beamed.

Robbie produced a book from… somewhere and sat down on a bench. Like a swarm of snuggle-starved puppies, the kids descended on every available space around him. Sportacus couldn't help but snicker a little at that but felt naughty when he found Paddy, no, Robbie! staring at him with what slowly turned into a disappointed frown.

"I'm, I mean, I already slept well last night and-"

"Come on Sportacus, Paddy can't start with _my_ story until all of us are here," Stingy called, barely able to contain his excitement.

There was a chorus of "Yeah Sportacus, don't make us wait, come on!" and he raised his hands in defense before trotting over to the pack. Tiny hands grabbed him and positioned him crosslegged on the ground in front of Paddy, sandwiched between Stingy and Stephanie.

"Alright, now that we're finally all together, I can read you the story of the very hungry caterpillar!"

The children squealed in delight and Sportacus found himself actually excited. It had been way too long since anybody had read him a story and Robbie did have a very nice voice when he wasn't complaining about something. On top of that, the book was one he actually knew because it was all about sportscandy.

Deviously though, Robbie had the caterpillar eat one slice of cherry pie on monday, two ice cream cones on tuesday, three lollipops on wednesday, four cupcakes on thursday and five entire cakes on friday! After eating lots and lots of sportscandy on saturday, the caterpillar developed a stomach ache and ate a soothing piece of toffee before spinning itself into a cocoon and emerging as a beautiful butterfly two weeks after.

The children were quiet after the story.

"Wasn't it the other way aro-" Stephanie started but was interrupted by Ziggy's squeal of delight.

"This was my favourite story _ever_!! I want to be just like the caterpillar and become a beautiful butterfly after eating ALL of the candy all week! Can I, Paddy, huh huh huh, can I?"

"Sure, champ," Paddy said with a grin and booped the boy's nose. "You can do anything you set your mind to if you believe."

"Wow, this is just like what Sportacus always tells us, but easier and better!" Ziggy rushed away, presumably to one of the candy stashes Sportacus was sure he kept around all of Lazytown.

"Ziggy, wait, your mum told me to keep an eye on you!" Stephanie called after him and off she went in pursuit. The other children exchanged glances and ran after them, thanking Paddy for his time as they were running and expressing their hope to meet him again for fun and games soon.

Paddy waved after them, promising lots of fun, quiet hours in the future and Sportacus was surprised that the smile stayed on his face even after the children had left their view.

He must have been too obvious, though, because when Paddy, Robbie!, finally turned to look at him, the man's shoulders slunk up defensively.

"What are you looking at, young man?"

"I know it's you, Robbie, and I'm pretty sure I'm older than you," Sportacus said and let his amusement show freely on his face. "But that was a nice thing you did for the kids just now, even though I don't approve of your method all that much."

"It got them quiet though, didn't it? And you seemed to be enjoying it, too, so I don't see the harm in it."

Without further ado, Robbie got up from the bench, took his book with him and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sportacus called after him and followed, landing with a flip next to Robbie and grabbing his surprisingly well-defined upper arm.

"You know it's me, the jig is up, I'm changing back into my regular clothes," Robbie said with a sigh.

"You don't have to do that," Sportacus said, much to his own surprise. "The children like you and… if you don't like playing with them when you're, well, _you_ , then I guess this is the next best thing."

Robbie seemed to consider this a moment and the jerky movements of the man Sportacus knew so well and yet not at all were back in full force. They looked weirdly out of place on Paddy. Sportacus shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You're… not going to tell them?"

"Nope."

"Then… I can still play with- I mean, make the children quiet and lazy and you won't stop me?"

"It's better than you trying to make me leave Lazytown forever all the time," Sportacus answered with a shrug and a grin.

"… fair enough."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Anyway, I better-"

"It was nice to-"

Sportacus grinned and Robbie flinched.

"Have a nice day, Robbie!"

And Sportacus was off like an arrow, barely even registering the "whatever." he got in return.

 

~~~

 

It was only two days later that he met Paddy again.

The kids were huddled in a circle around a board game that read Monopoly in the center, and were apparently arguing over who got which little gaming piece.

"Oh I'm sorry, do any of _you_ own a car?"

"No Stingy, but I called dibs on the car before you even got here!"

"Well then what else becomes a rrrroyal mind like mine, Trixie?"

"I think the hat would suit you fine, Stingy," Paddy said with a smile and Stingy gasped.

"Of course, Paddy, you are ABsolutely right, it is… fabulous!"

With a huff, Stingy grabbed the hat and held it gingerly above his head while Trixie reached for the car.

"Well, I want the wheelbarrow because it reminds me of all the fun we have when we're gardening!" Stephanie said and took her piece.

"Oh, hi Sportacus!" Ziggy beamed when he saw his hero. "Do you wanna play Monopoly with us? Look, I chose the ship because it reminded me of your airship!"

"Uhm, sure, I guess? If it's alright with everyone?"

Everyone eagerly nodded their approval and even Paddy opened his arms wide in a gesture of greeting, so Sportacus sat down between Pixel and Stingy and frowned at the board. He'd never been good at games that required sitting down and thinking hard instead of moving around and letting your body do the thinking.

"I'll take the dog then, it's pretty cute," Pixel decided.

"I think I'll take the shoe, it looks like something someone with a lot ot style would wear." Paddy took the shoe and Sportacus was instantly reminded of Robbie's strange but not entirely unflattering galoshes.

There were only the iron and the thimble left for Sportacus to choose.

Paddy reached forward, grabbed the thimble and placed it in his hands.

"There is a joke about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys hiding somewhere in this, but I can't really find it," Paddy said with a wink and Sportacus found himself blushing.

"I only see the pot calling the kettle black," Sportacus commented dryly, trying to will the heat in his face away.

Paddy only grinned in response.

With tokens chosen, the game began and was, altogether, a lot more civilized than Sportacus would have expected judging by what the kids had told him about this particular board game in the past. Even Stingy managed to behave himself mostly, though there was one noteworthy incident of him refusing to give money to Stephanie and choosing to swallow the colorful little notes instead. They had decided on a break then to get the boy something to drink.

With Paddy as mediator and bank, Pixel had won in the end with Paddy and Stingy on a strong second place. The girls were in the middle and Sportacus and Ziggy were in last place, with little investments to speak of and up to their eyeballs in debt to pretty much all the other players.

Sportacus didn't mind, at least he could finally move again!

"Rematch!" Trixie shouted, putting her little houses and hotels back and everyone joined in with cries of agreement.

Everyone, that is, except Sportacus.

"Sorry guys, but I really need to do some exercises right now."

The kids wouldn't have it though and pleaded with puppy dog eyes for him to stay. In the end, there was no force on this earth that could withstand five matching sets of pretty pretty please's, so Sportacus stayed.

Over the course of the game, he always had to be reminded of his turn because he was busy doing a handstand or sit-ups or a cartwheel and he felt a little bad but they had wanted him to stay, didn't they? They knew how he got when he was forced to stay still for too long!

Still, his conscience was telling him that he had let them down.

Paddy had been mostly quiet throughout this game except for his part as the bank, only sparing Sportacus a disappointed glance every now and then which stung more than he had been anticipating.

After Stingy had won this round (which he would probably still be talking about in a week) with Sportacus far behind even Ziggy, they called it a day and the kids said goodbye.

Sportacus turned to leave as well but was stopped by Paddy's hand on his arm.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?"

Sportacus could hear Trixie's voice echoing back in a sing-song lilt: "Uh-oh guys, someone's in trooou~ble."

The children's laughter faded and Sportacus faced Paddy. No, Robbie. They were alone now, though judging from his posture and body language… Robbie was still in his Paddy mindset so Sportacus decided to play along.

"Going home to my airship," he answered. "It's getting late."

"You could have just refused, you know? The second round wasn't much fun because you couldn't be bothered to concentrate."

Ouch, there came the guilt.

"The kids really wanted me there, though," he argued, crossing his arms. It felt weird to be so defensive.

Paddy only sighed in response and sat down on the low wall behind him, patting the spot next to him. Sportacus was wary but sat down next to the man all the same, surprised when a long arm snaked around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"I'm not mad at you, Sport," he explained and Sportacus could feel the deep rumble of the man's voice where their bodies touched. "I just want you to know your own limits better so everyone can have fun in peace and quiet."

"I'm sorry," Sportacus sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "I guess even I'm not always slightly above average, after all."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, champ," Paddy chided gently, nudging Sportacus with the hand not currently holding him in a surprisingly tight grip.

He noticed that being surprised became a habit in the man's company.

"I'm trying really hard."

"That's my boy," Paddy cooed and took the thimble Sportacus hadn't even noticed he was still holding from him.

The man eyed the little game piece for a while, then gave it a little kiss and gently pressed it against Sportacus' cheek.

"Don't change, Peter."

Before Sportacus could comprehend what had happened, Paddy was up and moving away, one arm drawn up in a goodbye.

"Goodbye, daddy," Sportacus heard his mouth say and froze when the words had left his lips.

To Paddy's credit, there was only the slightest pause in his walk but he didn't turn around again.

Maybe he hadn't even heard Sportacus' slip-up? 

Because that's all it was.

The two words were just too similar.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

 

~~~

 

The next time Sportacus met Robbie, the real Robbie, it wasn't like much had changed between them, at first.

Robbie was napping on a bench, or pretending to be, and Sportacus stopped his acrobatics routine right in front of said bench.

"Hello, Robbie, I haven't seen you in a while."

Robbie woke up with a splutter but there was no fire behind it. Pretending, then.

"Hello, Sportaflop, I haven't noticed not seeing you in a while. And if I did, it would have made me happy."

With a harrumph, Robbie turned his way too long body around on the bench, presenting his back to Sportacus.

"I've missed your schemes," Sportacus admitted, giddily watching the man tense.

"Is that so?" A grumpy voice asked. Grumpily.

"Yes. We all have."

"Ugh, whatever, Sportakook."

"Sleep well, Robbie, see you around."

With that, he was off, heart pounding in his chest.

Stupid, he chided himself. Just because he had shared a… somewhat tender moment with one of Robbie's personas didn't mean that the man himself would behave differently all of a sudden.

 

~~~

 

The next two days were a blur of schemes and plots the likes of which Lazytown had seldom seen. Robbie had come at them with machines and contraptions, disguises and false sportscandy until Sportacus could hardly discern left from right.

At dusk on the second day, after he had finally gotten all the kids home with twigs in their hair, apple juice and silly putty on their clothes and tired but happy grins on their faces, he nearly collapsed next to the tree holding the treehouse, his back against rough bark.

"Watch out, this tree has more bark than bite," a familiar voice called from somewhere behind him.

"Paddy," Sportacus acknowledged tiredly, making some space for the man. "That was such a dad joke."

Paddy let out a soft laugh at that.

"I hear that Rotten fella kept you and the kids busy the past couple days?"

Sportacus snorted. "You could say that."

"What a villain that guy is," Paddy said with a little more force than necessary. "Always ruining everybody's day."

"Oh, but he doesn't ruin our days," Sportacus shrugged. "The kids love him, and I think he loves playing with them, too. He just can't acknowledge that because it's not what villains… do, you know?"

"Is that so?" Paddy asked, leaning his head back on the tree. "Well, whatever the case with that guy, I'm much more interested in you."

"Me?" Sportacus echoed, chancing a glance to his left. "What about me?"

"How are you holding up? You look tired, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Sportacus shrugged, taking in the way the man lounged beside him. There was a beginning autumn chill in the air, so Paddy was wearing faded blue jeans that were just a little tighter than strictly necessary and a pale maroon sweater. On his head sat a grey knitted beanie that framed his face just so and Sportacus had to look away to keep from blushing.

This look suited his nemesis a little too well for his liking and it awakened something inside him he had long since vowed to hide away because nothing good could ever come out of these things for people like him.

"I'm getting by alright, just need to get to bed at 8:08 sharp and tomorrow I'll be awake and ready for another day with the kids!"

"I think I'll join you tomorrow," Paddy pondered. "They are quite a handful and you need someone to take care of you, too."

Sportacus decided to ignore how that last statement gave him a fluttery feeling somewhere in his midsection, and they were definitely not butterflies, thank you very much, and latched onto the other thing Paddy had mentioned.

"They are a handful, yes, but they're good kids. They don't have it easy, but… they help each other out. Do you know about them?"

"About Stephanie's parents deciding that there was no place for her in their respective new families after a nasty divorce? Or about how Ziggy's father walked out on them when he was, like, two, never to be heard from again? Maybe Stingy, whose dad is off working all the time while his mother is jetsetting all around the world? Or did you mean Pixel, whose dads mean well, but ultimately work too much while trying to let all that technology do their job for them? Or Trixie? She told me her parents are disappointed in her for not doing better in school and always getting into trouble, so very much unlike her two successful older brothers, so she always feels like the black sheep at home and rather spends time anywhere else but there?"

Sportacus visibly deflated.

"Something like that, yes."

He knew these things, of course, but hearing them stated so… bluntly had knocked the air out of him.

"What about you, Sportachamp? What made you want to step in as their little hero and save the day time and time again?"

"I'm… I don't know if it's the right time for sappy background stories."

"No time like the present," Paddy supplied with a winning smile and grabbed his legs with surprising strength. Sportacus found himself cradled to the man's chest, one arm looped around his shoulders and his legs thrown over a long leg clad in soft denim.

Paddy smelled nice, and even though there was still a voice in his head telling him that this was Robbie Rotten, who he definitely and in no way whatsoever should supply with any kind of emotional ammunition, like, at all, he felt his mouth begin to form words.

"There's not an awful lot to tell, I guess. My father was pretty hands-off. He had his own city to take care of, like I have Lazytown now, and my mum was the local healer so she was always in high demand because there were no others around for miles and miles. I had a cousin who came to visit from time to time, when his own family were too busy for him, and we kept each other company."

The memories seemed very plain, compared to the fun he had in Lazytown all the time, now. He remembered that lonesome boy sitting in the crown of a huge tree with a self-made bow and arrow as fondly as you would a book that used to be one of your favourites but had been sitting on a shelf collecting dust for decades.

"It feels very surreal to think back on this, it has been so long. Ever since then, I vowed that I would take care of every kid I meet, even the exhausting ones."

"Like Stingy?"

Sportacus laughed. "Yes, like Stingy. Though he's far from the worst I have met in my travels."

"He ate paper money so he wouldn't have to give it to somebody else."

"That he did," Sportacus conceded, "but I once met a kid who killed the families' pet dog because it liked his little sister better, so…"

"Wow, that's dark."

"I'm glad there are other kinds of problems here in Lazytown…"

Sportacus dared to snuggle deeper into the comfortable warmth Paddy provided and put an arm around his soft belly.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Paddy was quiet for a long while, positioning Sportacus so he was actually sitting on his lap this time. Sportacus let his head rest against Paddy's chest and breathed in a mixture of cologne, after shave and something undefinably sweet.

He had never had this sort of closeness to Robbie, not with this level of intimacy, but he remembered this smell from when he had caught or carried his nemesis numerous times.

The warmth and the smell were starting to get to him and he was glad when Paddy started talking. There was the added benefit of that soft rumble he finally felt directly from the source when Paddy spoke.

"There's not much to say about myself, either, I guess. I never knew my father and my mother… well, she and I didn't exactly see eye to eye on most things. Ever since I can remember we were arguing over one thing or another, screaming and pouting and then screaming some more. She always had boyfriends or lovers or just, strangers over and they were rarely polite, even more rarely nice."

He repositioned Sportacus and for a terrible moment Sportacus thought he would put him down again. Instead, he found himself between Paddy's legs, with his back to the man's chest and his arms around his torso. It felt surprisingly nice to be this enveloped and he allowed himself to lean back, resting the back of his head comfortably on Paddy's shoulder.

He felt the man gulp behind him and laid a soothing hand on that washed-out denim that hugged his thighs so nicely and where in the world had that thought come from all of a sudden?

"Conclusion to that miserable story is that I left that horrible woman behind as soon as I could and… landed here, somehow. That's the short of it, anyway."

Sportacus hummed in response, gazing up at the rapidly-darkening sky above them. It was fitting, then, that the two who had never known much fatherly love or family spirit were so overflowing with it that they had plenty to share, now.

Even amongst themselves?

Sportacus shivered despite himself and felt a blush creeping up from his collar to his hat when a big, strong hand gently grabbed hold of his exposed throat.

This, he decided, was either gonna be the most embarassing thing he'd ever done, or the best, and there was only one way to find out.

He let out the smallest of whines and pushed his throat up into the hand that seemed to swallow his neck whole. There was an answering groan from behind him, almost pained in its intensity, and the hand tightened, long fingers pushing into his tense muscles.

Sportacus worked up the courage to open his mouth and draw in a shaky breath, moaning a little when he exhaled and felt the grip around his midsection and throat tighten a little more.

They sat like that for a while, Paddy's hands alternately petting and holding his neck and tummy and Sportacus absentmindedly kneading firm thigh muscles and relaxing into the welcome touches.

He almost didn't notice drifting away when Paddy's voice called him back from the brink of sleep.

"Wake up, Sportachamp, you need to get yourself back into your blimp so you can rest properly."

"It's an airship," he protested meekly and called for his ladder.

He hadn't actually gotten up yet and found himself terribly unwilling to do so.

"Up you go," Paddy sighed, getting up and pulling Sportacus along with him. "Now, you weasel up that ladder of yours and don't you dare fall down because I _will_ catch you and hurt myself!"

Sportacus merely chuckled and threw himself at Paddy one last time, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling that sweet sweet smell. Who knew when he would get to experience that again?

"I hope I'll see you around," he breathed into the man's neck, moving his lips against feverishly-hot skin.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sure that can potentially be arranged. I, you go and have a good night's sleep now, boy."

The jerky movements Sportacus identified as Robbie about to break character from what he guessed was sensory overload were coming back, so he grabbed onto the ladder, looking into the man's storm-grey eyes one last time.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on those plump lips, getting tickled by the man's beard in the process and drawing back with a giggle he couldn't stop in time.

"See you soon!" he winked, commanding the ladder to be pulled up since he didn't trust his rubbery legs to carry him all the way to the top without getting Paddy hurt in the process.

He saw Paddy growing smaller and smaller on the ground, a hand on his lips and grey eyes wide with disbelief.

Back in the airship, he was already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. His dreams were filled with a phantom sensation of being held in big arms and being pressed against a firm chest. Even in his dreams, he vowed to pay his nemesis a long overdue visit the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder whether it has ever been a bad idea to start any kind of relationship on a base of pretenses and half-truths not properly acknowledged by one or either party. Surely not?


	2. A Brush with Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today and this is my gift to myself! :D
> 
> Is it obvious that Stingy is my favourite?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the nice feedback I got for this. Without further ado, let the corruption continue..!

Waking up without the comforting warmth Sportacus had dreamed about behind him had been somewhat disappointing. Yet, in a way, it had also been motivating.

If he knew what he wanted, he could _do_ something about it. It was like he always told the kids: anything can happen! For him, that anything happened to be catching feelings for that strange, contradictory man.

Or was it just lust? 

Sportacus considered this carefully while he was brushing his teeth, humming "20 times up, 20 times down" to himself. 

Robbie had a nice body. A shockingly nice body, in fact, for someone who ate so much cake and claimed to be the laziest person in town. But there was more to it than that, more to him.

Over the time Sportacus had spent in Lazytown, Robbie had mellowed out.

He cringed, thinking of the last two days.

Well, he had… kind of mellowed out. He was still as scheming and tricksy as ever, but there was no real malice behind his actions any more. In fact, Sportacus would bet that, if it came down to it, Robbie would rather he stay in Lazytown than leave it.

And as his latest persona showed, he also cared more about the kids than Sportacus would have thought possible. After all, Robbie was just trying to help them in his own clumsy way and he found himself smiling when he remembered how sweet Robbie had actually been with them the last couple of days.

How sweet he had been with him, also. Even if it ws because of Robbie that he had been so tired out the evening before in the first place.

But wait.

He suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with the real Robbie three days ago. About missing his schemes and hoping to see him around.

Sportacus blushed with the memory: Robbie had merely given him what he had asked for, even if he had been curt and brusque like he often was when he was insecure. And Sportacus rousing him from his rest, whether he was sleeping or not, was sure to set the nervous man on edge.

He felt bad at that, because he knew Robbie was bad with surprises and with change in general.

Still, had the schemes been Robbie's way of trying to please Sportacus? It seemed likely, and it fit well into what Sportacus had designated as the "Robbie" drawer in his brain.

Yet, for all he thought he knew about the man, he couldn't understand how he could disguise himself so well that his very character changed.

There must be more to it than that, Sportacus decided as he called for the door of his ship to open.

And he was about to find out.

 

~~~

 

When he knocked on the hatch to Robbie's long-since demystyfied lair, there was no answer. Normally, when his nemesis was home, he would at least tell his visitors to go away but he was never rude enough to outright ignore anyone.

His nemesis. Sportacus chuckled at that. The word felt like wearing an old ill-fitting suit, and yet he didn't know what else he could call their relationship. Friends? Oh, how Robbie would bristle at the word, denying it until he was blue in the face while there would be the smallest of smiles crinkling the corners of his eyes.

He sighed fondly and of course this was the perfect time for the man himself to come back and find him standing there like a smitten teenager.

"Sportacus?" Robbie's voice was wary, apprehensive even, and his shoulders were hunched even though the shopping bags he was carrying must have been heavy by the looks of them. "You're up early."

"I'm always up early," Sportacus reminded Robbie, but then frowned. "I can't say the same for you though, you're never up this early. Have you been having trouble sleeping again?"

"I have not!" Robbie drew himself up to his full height but then visibly deflated again. "Well, kind of. I had… a rough night. But that mediation thingie you showed me that one time helps _socouldyouleavenow_."

Robbie had passed him and was laboriously working on opening the hatch to his lair, his steps stiff and movements almost uncoordinated in his haste to get away.

It was a split-second decision but Sportacus laid a hand on Robbie's back, right between his shoulderblades, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. It seemed to hit the mark because the tension in the other man's body left with almost audible speed. Like a cat, Robbie hunched his back into the touch and Sportacus grew bolder, reaching out with his other hand and slowly turning Robbie around to face him.

There was the faintest hint of a blush on Robbie's cheeks, almost obscured from his view because the man was so boneless and huddled in on himself that his downcast face was beneath even Sportacus' eye level.

"Oh Robbie," Sportacus sighed with a worried expression and gently stepped into the man's personal space, reaching up to put his arms around Robbie's neck and pressing close.

"You're hugging me," Robbie breathed. " _You're_ hugging _me_."

"Yes," Sportacus answered with a hum to his words, "and I'm getting _really_ insecure here because you're not hugging me back."

"Right, uh, here, let me just-" Robbie interrupted himself with a cough and awkwardly clapped Sportacus on the back.

Sportacus merely hugged him a little tighter and nuzzled his face into the crook of Robbie's neck. He was hit with that captivating scent again and inhaled deeply.

It was as if a jolt had gone through Robbie at that and Sportacus felt one hand cup the back of his head while a long arm snaked around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"You're _hugging_ me," Robbie repeated, resting his cheek on Sportacus' head and idly playing with a few wayward locks of hair that peeked out from under his hat.

Hugging Robbie was just as nice as hugging Paddy had been the day before, if not a little nicer. He was warm and soft and all of a sudden Sportacus could feel his heartbeat thundering in his throat.

It was Robbie who broke off the hug after a while of content coexistence, holding Sportacus an armlength away and fixing him with an imploring stare.

Sportacus looked right back into those grey eyes with as level a gaze as he could muster. He could feel that this moment was important for the both of them.

"I'm… not an easy man," Robbie started, insecurity written plainly on his face. "I'm not sure what it is I could possibly offer someone like you."

So that was the crux of it. Sportacus felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

"I like you a lot," he almost-whispered, one hand tentatively reaching up to cup Robbie's cheek with it.

Robbie closed his eyes and leaned into the hand, laying his own hand on top of it and turning his face into the palm of Sportacus' hand. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to it and the look he blessed Sportacus with was almost rapt in its intensity.

Sportacus was in the midst of rallying all the courage he could muster to lean closer and capture Robbie's lips with his own when he saw a shadow pass over the man's face. Robbie drew back with a last, firm squeeze of his hand and turned back to the hatch, opening it with a great splutter and throwing the bags down.

He turned to Sportacus who just looked at him with a mixture of pity and fondness, mirroring the longing that was etched plainly into Robbie's face.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I can't-" Robbie took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm really trying."

"It's fine," Sportacus heard himself say. "I mean it. Whatever you can give me is fine."

Robbie smiled a little at that, but it was hollow and there was no mirth in it.

"You're just too good for this world, Sportadork."

With that, Robbie jumped after his bags and there was a great clanging and clonking coming from the pipe until what must have been the landing that was accompanied by an "Ouff!" sort of noise, followed by a haughty "I meant to do that."

Sportacus shook his head at that with a fond smile, turning around and jogging away from the billboard with only like two or three glances thrown back. Maybe four.

As was becoming par the course for his interactions with Robbie, there were more new questions than answers but one thing was clear: Robbie wanted him but wouldn't allow himself to get too close.

He was toeing a dangerous line from now on, Sportacus realised. He had to make sure that Robbie knew that the door was always open without being too pushy about it, hoping that one day, the man would step through of his own accord.

Maybe he could be a little pushy?

He was lost in his thoughts when the kids found him, absentmindedly doing his usual morning routine of acrobatics and aerobics. They asked him whether he would like to play soccer with them and he was honestly glad for the distraction.

 

~~~

 

There was a lull in their game after they had played a couple short matches and Sportacus volunteered to go fetch some sportscandy and water for everyone as the kids were laying on their backs, basking in the faltering warmth of the early autumn sun.

When he returned, arms full of food and drink, Paddy was with the kids. The pieces of fruit must have suddenly weighed more than they had previouly because Sportacus felt his stride shorten inexplicably.

He had been prepared for facing Robbie again, of course, but _so soon_?

Well, there was nothing to do about it now but face it head-on, like he always did. With a smile and a renewed vigour in his steps, Sportacus rejoined his friends and passed out the provisions.

"Hello, Paddy," he greeted with an almost devious smile, "did you come to play soccer with us?"

"In a way, yes," Paddy confessed with a sparkle of his own dancing in those grey eyes of his.

"Would you like some sportscandy?" Sportacus held up an apple to Paddy's eye level, hardly able to contain a grin when he saw the man's nose crinkle in disgust.

Some things would never change.

He was flabbergasted, then, when Paddy reached around behind him, plucking a bunch of red grapes from the pile and eating them one by one while maintaining eye contact.

"Uhm, there was something about a game?" Pixel asked, rousing the two men from their staring contest.

"Yes, the game, of course!" Paddy got up, the rest of the grapes still in his manicured hands, making them jiggle up and down while he was talking animatedly.

He speedwalked behind that ridiculous wall standing in the middle of nowhere and came out again with a trailer behind him.

The kids had gotten up in anticipation, crowding around the trailer. Or, more accurately, around what was on the trailer, currently still hidden away under a blanket.

"Sportachamp, if you would?" Paddy grabbed one side of the surprise and Sportacus reached dutifully for the other.

As they heaved the thing to the ground, there was a rolling sort of noise from what felt suspiciously like a table and Sportacus was waiting with bated breath like the kids when Paddy opened his mouth.

Stingy was the first who couldn't take the tension any more.

"Tell me Paddy, tell me tell me tell meeeee!"

Stingy tried shaking Paddy but only reached up to his thighs. The bearded man bent down with a chuckle and picked Stingy up, settling him on his hip with one arm and finally unveiling the surprise.

It was..! Well, Sportacus had no idea what it was, but it looked beautiful, all well-oiled wood and small figurines on what looked like a stylised soccer field.

"Ta-da," Paddy crowed, "Lazytown's first table football… uh, table!

The children's eyes went wide and they were immediately crowding the table, chattering amongst themselves about how nice it looked and who would play first and thank you Paddy.

Stingy was still on Paddy's arm, surprisingly. Sportacus would have expected the boy to want to be the first to play. Instead, he fixated Paddy with a serious expression, turning the man's face towards him with a small hand.

Sportacus stilled. Had Stingy seen through Robbie's disguise? He was very close to him, maybe he had seen that the beard wasn't real? Even Sportacus himself hadn't been able to see the seams of the beard, and he had known it was a disguise! His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to decide whether he should step in or not.

"Paddy," Stingy said with a solemn expression. "I _need_ to own this."

Relieved, Sportacus deflated and saw Paddy do the same.

"Now now, Stingy, I was thinking of putting the table in the town hall so everyone can enjoy it." Stingy put on his best puppy dog face, and Sportacus had to admit that it was indeed very good. "Aw, don't look at me like that, young man. I tell you what, I will give you a couple replacement balls so you can be sure that you can play whenever you want."

This seemed to satisfy the boy as he motioned for Paddy to set him down before he bowed a little.

"That shall be acceptable, my dearest Padrick."

"That's not my full name," Sportacus heard Robbie grumble when Stingy had rejoined the other kids because that was definitely Robbie this time.

He looked on as the children enjoyed their two-on-two game, Trixie and Stingy raining down with a vengeance on the more easy-going Pixel and Ziggy while Stephanie kept the score.

Just like that, the kids were occupied, and just like that, he found himself standing next to Paddy again, watching as his companion ate the rest of the grapes he had produced from a pocket.

He watched the little red pieces of fruit disappear into Paddy's mouth and couldn't help but stare.

"I'm glad you like grapes," Sportacus said genuinely.

"It's basically do-it-yourself wine," Paddy shrugged.

"You like wine, then?"

An interested sort of gleam flickered to light in Paddy's eyes.

"I do indeed," he drawled, fixating Sportacus with piercing eyes. "I have heard of your _unfortunate_ reaction to refined sugar, of course, but how is it with alcohol made from fermented fruit? Like, say, _wine_?"

Sportacus couldn't help but snort at that, shielding his face with one hand.

"I can drink alcohol that hasnt been artificially sweetened," he admitted sheepishly, almost blushing. "I… haven't drunk often, though, because I don't like losing control over my mind and body."

"What about if you are with a trusted friend?" Paddy leaned closer, putting one big hand on Sportacus' shoulder and giving him the gentlest of shakes.

"I could make an exception, I think." What was that tingly feeling at the base of his spine? Must be the nerves, his brain supplied helpfully.

"Don't worry," Paddy growled into his ear, "I'll take good care of you."

Yep, definitely the nerves. He was about to say something over the rushing in his ears when he realised that Paddy had already left his side, congratulating Stingy and Trixie on a well-earned victory and telling Pixel and Ziggy to keep practising with twin pats on their shoulders.

He watched another round of table football before the familiar urge to move came crawling back and he said his goodbyes to his friends before deciding on a parcour trip through Lazytown.

He later passed the early afternoon by reorganising his sports equipment from smallest to biggest and then anew from roundest to squarest, wondering where to put the cylindrical letter tube that had just flown in on that spectrum.

 _Letter tube_!

He opened it with deft fingers, unrolling the thick, glossy parchment it contained.

 

_"Dearest Sportachamp,_

_You are hereby invited to a picnic with yours truly. Bring your best tracksuit, I will provide refreshments and entertainment._

_Meet me at the entrance to the forest at 3pm if you're interested in testing your limits._

_Yours,  
Paddy"_

 

He was interested in testing his limits, generally speaking. What he wasn't so sure of was testing his limits when alcohol was involved. His tolerance for the stuff was disconcertingly low and he was wary about pushing Robbie too far.

Because no matter how suave and in control Paddy seemed on the outside, it was still Robbie in there, skittish and awkward and socially anxious. Not for the first time, Sportacus wished he could have met the man sooner. They could have used a friend like each other back when they were young.

As it was, he supposed, the best they could do was mend the wounds they both still nursed and ghost nimble fingers over badly-healed scars to take some of the edge off.

Sportacus groaned and leaned his head against the nearest wall of his airship. He wanted this man so badly, wanted to be held by him, kissed, grabbed, enveloped, he wanted it all. To sink into him, or have Robbie sink into him, losing themselves in a tangle of limbs and laughter, sweat and sweetness, and-

He stopped pawing at himself through his tracksuit, shame and arousal burning twofold in his cheeks. This wouldn't do, he wasn't some horny teenager!

A glance at the clock revealed that it was 2pm, so enough time to get a _very_ cold shower and change into his spare uniform as requested.

 

~~~

 

When Sportacus came flipping up to the forest, not able to resist the possibility of some last-minute exercising, Paddy was already leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes.

"Always the show-off," he teased, pushing himself off of the tree and enveloping Sportacus in a tight hug with his long body.

Sportacus melted into the touch, relishing the feeling of being so close and so wrapped up. He noticed that he was drinking in the physical contact like he was dying of thirst and gosh, it had been too long, hadn't it?

His fingers curled into the soft fabric of Paddy's black-and-red checkered vest and he tried pressing even closer, almost making the man topple over.

"Woah, easy there, Sportachamp," Paddy grinned when he loosened their embrace, giving Sportacus' butt a little squeeze before moving away and oh gods, he was blushing like a maniac, now, wasn't he.

Paddy's eyes alighted with interest, his jaw suddenly set and steely.

"Oh," he breathed innocently, "does my good boy like being grabbed like this?"

Sportacus swore he made some kind of keening noise when Paddy's long arm reached out again and honest to god tucked him forward by grabbing his ass, pressing them together and oh, if he believed in heaven, this must be it.

His blood was rushing in his ears, a familiar warmth settling in his stomach, and he involuntarily rolled his hips forwards into the man's thigh.

"So eager to please," Paddy nodded, loosening his grip and bending down to pick up a picnic basket Sportacus hadn't even noticed before.

One hand carried the basket, the other was slung around Sportacus' shoulder, guiding him as much as grounding him and wow if that wasn't a new and exciting feeling blooming in every nerve ending of his being.

They were mostly quiet while they were walking, stopping once to let Sportacus scale a tree to return a hatchling jaybird that had fallen from the nest and another time to let a family of skunks pass who were making chirping noises that won an awww from both of them.

After not so long a walk at all, they reached a little clearing that seemed to have been Paddy's destination and wasn't it a weird thought, to think of Robbie scouring the forest for the perfect picnic spot?

With the blanket swiftly laid out between the two of them, Paddy lowered himself to the ground, back against a tree and legs spread, taking Sportacus' hand in his and pulling him down. He was repositioned so he was lying on his back, having discarded his backpack when they arrived, with his head in Paddy's lap. He could smell Paddy's musk when he turned his head a little to the side and had to fight very hard against every instinct telling him to nuzzle the man through his trousers.

He was glad for the distraction when Paddy opened the basket, pulling out a very pretty bottle of wine, two glasses and an assortment of boxes. He arranged the contents of those artfully on a wooden cutting board into a display of cheeses and grapes and cured ham.

"I didn't know whether you ate meat," Paddy laughed, "and I also didnt know about the cheese?"

Sportacus grinned.

"I eat dairy sometimes as a treat, but I don't eat meat," he explained. "I won't mind if you do, though."

"As a treat?" Paddy clarified as he was working on opening the wine bottle. "In any case, I'm glad you can eat more than the grapes."

"The grapes alone would have been nice, too," Sportacus reassured him, watching the cork jump a couple feet to their left after a loud plopping sound.

"Still," Paddy reiterated, "I think I will enjoy spoiling you a little."

There was a piece of cheese on its way to his mouth and gods, he was going to be fed, wasn't he? Opening his lips obediently and lapping the fingers holding the treat with a curious tongue, he could feel a ripple going through the man beneath him. Soon, his other big hand found its way to Sportacus' stomach, splaying his fingers there and exerting a very welcome pressure against the butterflies who had made this spot their new home.

The cheese was delicious and salty and very rich. When there was a grape pressing against his lips next, Sportacus obediently opened his mouth again, gingerly biting down on it while the fingers were still in his mouth. There was a small yelp above him and then a groan, the pressure from the hand on his stomach increasing.

" _Brat_ ," he heard Paddy curse above him and allowed himself an impish grin.

There was the sound of glasses being filled now and Sportacus sat up a little on his elbows when one of the glasses appeared in his limited line of vision. He hesitated only the briefest of moments before taking the elegantly thin stem in his hand and taking a big mouthful.

The rich aroma filled his mouth and tickled his gums in a heady sort of sensation that went straight to his head. The lingering tanginess after he had swallowed the wine thrummed gently in his mouth and he felt himself relax even further.

"Can I, uhm, may I-" Paddy started, interrupting himself with a shake of his head. "I really want to stroke your hair."

Sportacus felt himself stiffen a little. It was an innocent enough request, but there was the matter of certain anatomical anomalies and by the gods, he was really overthinking this, wasn't he? Robbie, or, well, Paddy, wasn't exactly one hundred percent human either, was he?

Steeling himself, Sportacus gave a nod and took off his hat, freeing his hair which was still a little damp from the shower he had taken earlier.

No sooner had he taken off the hat than there was a hand in his hair, loosely carding through his curls.

"You're beautiful," Paddy breathed, stroking his hair with awe in his voice. "Hair like the autumn sun and eyes of cornflower blue."

No mentions of his pointy ears, only a brief caress of the tips that had him shudder with delight, and he was glad for it. That was a conversation for another day, if ever.

"You know me, Paddy, always glad to please," he teased, his hands wandering over his head and under Paddy's vest, stroking his sides that were only hidden under a thin long-sleeve shirt now.

That tender ministration elicited a pleased sort of growl from Paddy, and Sportacus soon found himself righted up, being pulled to sit astride Paddy's legs and if that wasn't a welcome change of position he didn't know what was.

Sportacus steadied himself on Paddy's shoulders, drinking in the sight of flushed cheeks on that pale face, complimenting his neatly-trimmed grey beard and he couldn't help himself, had been lost for the day ever since that letter tube had appeared in his ship.

But before he could take hold of Paddy's face, the man had already put an arm around Sportacus' torso, burying the other in the long curls on the back of his head and pulling them flush together.

When their lips met, this time, Sportacus moaned into the contact, burying his own hands in Paddy's salt-and-pepper hair and gently scratching the skin. He got an answering moan in return and drank it in greedily, enjoying the warmth and the closeness and the intimacy of their position.

It came only as a small surprise when Paddy deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into Sportacus' mouth and exploring languidly. Sportacus felt himself relax into the other man and let his hips rock forward experimentally, groaning when his already-prominent bulge found friction against an equally hard arousal.

Paddy's hands were everywhere now, caressing his face, his thighs, grabbing onto his butt and kneading it and wow, that one made him moan something fierce. His own hands had wandered under Paddy's vest again but this time he decided to be bolder, lifting up the long-sleeved shirt and grabbing the man's waist with fingers that were almost shaking, his own digits feeling hot and heavy against the cool skin he found there.

Apparently seeing this as an invitation, Paddy abandoned his ass and wormed his fingers under Sportacus' shirt, hissing when they came into contact with the hot skin.

"The things I've been wanting to do to you," Paddy growled into his ear, breaking their kiss to lick a wet stripe up one sensitive shell, "watching you being perfect every day and I only ever wanted it for myself, all of it."

Even through the haze that was beginning to cloud his mind, Sportacus understood this revelation for what it was, never once stopping to caress Paddy's flanks with blunt nails and nosing his neck affectionately.

"Then take it," Sportacus whispered, voice husky and tongue slow. "I want everything you can give me."

That seemed to have been the right thing to say because Paddy was back to touching and licking and Sportacus rocked his hips back and forth, burying his head in Paddy's neck and panting hard.

Soon enough, Paddy was back to kneading his butt and Sportacus groaned, bucking up and back all at the same time.

"You're so good, so handsome" Paddy panted in his ear, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and cupping his ass with no pesky clothing obstructing their enjoyment of each other. "Gods, you're not even wearing underwear? And I thought _I_ was the villain."

Sportacus noticed Paddy catching himself in his almost-slip-up and felt the man momentarily stiffen beneath him. This wouldn't do!

"I wanted to be good for you," he panted into Paddy's ear. "To please you, make it easy for you."

He was a mess at this point, he really was, and he wanted nothing more than for Paddy to continue stroking and petting and kissing him.

"And you think going commando is what a good boy does?" Thankfully, Paddy seemed to have gotten his bearings back. "I'd go as far as to say that you were being _naughty_ "

The last word was accompanied by a slap on his butt and Sportacus groaned in pleasure, head falling back and throat exposed.

"Oh fuck," Paddy cursed, voice raw, "you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Sportacus pushed his ass back against Paddy's hand, not trusting his voice at the moment.

With a groan, Paddy obliged, grabbing Sportacus' butt with one hand and his throat with the other, grinding up into him and slapping his ass again.

Sportacus grabbed fistfuls of Paddy's hair, yanking tightly, and was rewarded with another slap, harder this time, and teeth scraping the side of his neck.

"You think I'm just gonna let you take control like that, Sportachamp," Paddy growled into his ear, his hips accentuating his words with sharp jabs. "Think again."

In a flurry of strong arms and surprising quickness, Sportacus found himself lying with his stomach on top of Paddy's legs, trousers pulled down to his knees and feverishly hot skin exposed to a chilly autumn breeze.

He stayed still when Paddy explored his bare skin but soon enough started thrashing against the firm hand pressing his back down when there was just not enough friction for how on edge he was.

There was a warning slap at that, light enough to be teasing but hard enough to convey that there was more to come if he didn't stay still. Well, he had never been particularly good at staying still, had he?

He experimented with pushing himself up on his elbows as if he was about to do a push-up but was quickly pushed back down and dealt a harder slap. The pain stung exquisitely and he jerked his hips forward, rubbing his painfully hard dick on a denim-clad leg.

"Look at you," Paddy groaned, "so wrecked and willing, all ready for me to make you feel so good."

Sportacus grinned blissfully at that, his arm reaching back to paw at Paddy's pants but a hand stopped him and pressed his wrist in the small of his back, a grip like a vice holding him there.

"No, this is about you, boy."

Even though Paddy proved to be stronger than anticipated, Sportacus could have easily broken free at any time, of course. As it was, he was pretty content with being manhandled into submission, choosing instead to wiggle his bottom enticingly at Paddy.

"Well, seems like someone is enjoying himself." Sportacus could practically hear the pride radiating from Paddy's voice and he nodded eagerly, chancing a glance back at Paddy who had taken to alternately kneading and slapping his butt.

Paddy's eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks flushed a flattering shade of bright red and his lips parted. When their eyes met, the man landed a particularly hard hit on Sportacus' ass and grinned when that prompted him to squawk a little in surprise.

Sportacus had to look away again, the addition of that tantalising view proving a little too much for his pleasure-drunken mind. Also, he couldn't actually keep eye contact for what he was about to say next because he was afraid he might actually die of embarrassment. He hid his hot face in his free arm and gulped, shuddering and moaning as that precious, beautiful, strong hand collided with the reddening skin of his sensitive butt again and again.

"Don't stop, you're making me feel so good," Sportacus pressed out between panting lips. "Your hand is so, ugh, so strong."

"Mhmm," Paddy hummed, contentedly. "That's all anyone could hope for."

"I wanna be yours." His face couldn't possibly become any hotter. "Please, make me yours, daddy."

Paddy stilled his latest slap, letting his hand rest on Sportacus' butt and suddenly, he felt very self-conscious with his exposed skin and with how vulnerable he was in this position. Had he read the signs wrong, after all? A cold feeling of dread took hold of his heart and he was about to get up and apologise when life seemed to return to his friend.

He was dragged up and set back into Paddy's lap and soon found himself in the tightest hug he had ever experienced. It was all he could do not to start sniffling at this moment because this all felt even more intimate than before.

"So you don't think I'm," he hesitated, "some kind of, of freak for what I just said?"

"All I can see is my beautiful boy starting to trust me," Paddy answered, voice raw with emotion. "Come on, give me a kiss."

Sportacus jumped at the chance, pressing his lips to Paddy's and savouring the faint traces of tangy aftertaste from the wine. He blindly reached beside them and introduced a grape into their kiss, breaking the smooth skin with his teeth and enjoying the way the juice trickled down onto their chins.

His arousal had also returned full-on, straining where it was trapped between their writhing bodies. He started pawing again at Paddy's trousers, breathing open-mouthed kisses in his neck and nuzzling into the soft beard.

"Alright, since you were such a good boy," Paddy teased, opening his pants and pushing them and his briefs down under his butt.

Sportacus didn't waste a single second, taking both cocks into one hand and letting his forehead fall against Paddy's shoulder, breathing harshly. The friction was amazing and Paddy's flesh was as warm as his and everything was beautiful. He vaguely noticed Paddy nuzzling into his neck and cried out in a mixture of shock and bliss when he felt sharp teeth dig into the sensitive skin where jaw met neck. The bite was soon accompanied by suction and a hot tongue lapping at his bruised skin and his hips bucked forward jerkily, his moans growing louder until they were swallowed by Paddy's mouth and finally, the heat coiling in his guts exploded and he came with a curse and a thousand unsaid declarations of adoration on the tip of his tongue.

As soon as his heartrate returned to acceptable ranges, Sportacus blindly reached up and caught Paddy's lips in a kiss, continuing to stroke his hard dick with jittery hands.

"Please let me make you feel good, too," he pleaded against Paddy's lips, "I've been so good, let me have this."

A shaky nod was all he needed to crawl down, burying his face where Paddy's thigh met hip and inhaling that musky scent. He nibbled the sensitive skin there and soon enough, there were trembling hands in his hair, tugging insistently and oh, apparently even Paddy's patience could run out.

Grinning, he licked up the underside of Paddy's shaft, gripping the base tightly and teasing the head with a swirl of eager tongue.

"I'm so close already," Paddy warned, "just from watching you dance on top of me. There's so much I still wanna do to you."

Sportacus hummed around the head of his cock, enjoying how the other man trembled beneath him. 

"And I'll let you do them all," he promised, bobbing his head up and down in earnest now.

It didn't take long for Paddy to come after that, his hands fisted into Sportacus' hair trying to pull him away in time but he wouldn't have it, sucking Paddy until he was good and empty and jerking with every further suck Sportacus dared.

Paddy was the perfect picture of debauchery when Sportacus pulled back with a grin, licking his lips and smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"Come here, you," Paddy laughed openly now, pulling him close and nuzzling his face into Sportacus' hair. "That was amazing, no, _you_ are amazing!"

Sighing, Sportacus pressed close to Paddy, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"Thanks, daddy."

He could have sworn that he heard Paddy's heart miss a beat and was glad when those strong arms hugged him even tighter.

They would have to talk about this soon, or rather, he would have to talk to Robbie, but for now, Sportacus enjoyed his post-coital haze with a fluttering heart and a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, there will be a Talk and more smut, yaaay!
> 
> Even if I write the smuttiest smut I can think of, it's always chock full with feelings as you've probably noticed by now? So yeah, you have that to look forward to!


	3. Tidal Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend all my free time from work writing over 8k words of kinky, sugary-sweet porn? I guess I did!
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, I'm really glad that I can make people happy with the stories I write :>

It was a strange, melancholy feeling when he had to say goodbye to Paddy at the edge of the forest. Their walk back after having eaten the remnants of their picnic had been filled with giddy kisses and tightly clasped hands.

Here, standing in the waning light of a crisp autumn day with a wobbly smile forced on his face, Sportacus wished 8:08 was just a bit further away for the first time in his life.

"Thanks, Paddy," he started when they had reached a fork in the road. "I'm really, I mean, that was a nice day, I really needed that. The picnic, I mean! And… the other stuff, too."

He was blushing now, wasn't he? And furiously so, he could tell by the feverish feeling in his ears. Before he could duck his head to hide his shame, Paddy caught him in a tight embrace, and Sportacus fiercely hugged him back.

There was a part of him that was afraid because Robbie wasn't known for keeping any one disguise for long, so why should this one be any different? So he wanted to cherish what he had, while he had it.

Much too soon, though, they parted and Paddy cupped his cheek, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead that travelled right to his heart, sending out sparks throughout his whole body.

"That picnic was a lot… more than I expected. In, uh, pretty much every regard," Paddy admitted, finally, his shaky hands betraying his calm voice.

"I hope I see you around, Paddy. I really, honestly do. Or at least, you know, I want to see you. _All of you_."

Paddy nodded with a hint of vague understanding on his face and gave a small chuckle.

"I see." When Sportacus merely arched an eyebrow at that he snorted and crossed his arms with a fond and somewhat exasperated expression. "No no, I _really_ do."

Neither of them seemed to want to be the first to leave and a small part of Sportacus felt like separating was a bad idea altogether, so why bother, but he quieted that voice right down and gave Paddy one last, genuine smile.

"Sleep well."

"You, too."

With a last quick peck on Paddy's lips he was off, flipping and somersaulting like his very life depended on it in the general direction of his airship. Only when the door was securely closed behind him did he allow himself to press tightly-closed fists against his lips, closing his eyes and running in one spot.

This day had been _real_ , just like the days before that he had shared with Paddy and, in extension, Robbie.

He cartwheeled through his airship and landed neatly in front of his sportscandy pantry and if his speed hadn't been a new record he didn't know what was.

His hand hovered over the apples, then the oranges before finally landing on the grapes and plucking a few.

"He really got me good this time, didn't he," he asked nobody in particular and held a grape up in the air.

Confronted once again with a reminder of their picnic, Sportacus felt another blush coming on and put the grapes away with a sigh.

Flipping over to the ceiling-high front windows, he started pacing their length, wrapping his arms around himself in a phantom embrace. Having been cared for had been a humbling experience, one he wanted to repeat again and again. He would have never guessed that Robbie was as compassionate a lover as he had proved to be, and yet he wondered if it had truly been Robbie he had shared that day with.

Looking down on the sunset casting a twilight shadow over his town, Sportacus' eyes were drawn to the billboard in the east, pondering the lanterns illuminating that strange purple cow. For a solid minute, he considered jumping down right this instant and racing towards Robbie's home with a fluttering heart, jumping in his waiting arms and- no, it was no use.

Robbie was probably down in his lair, walking up and down agitatedly and gesturing wildly with his arms and hands, pulling adorable faces while trying to make sense of what had happened that day, just like he was.

God, if anyone could hear his thoughts they would think him some lovesick fool!

On the other hand, he considered while flipping towards his bed, that wouldn't quite be off the mark, now, would it?

What a day.

He squeezed his eyes shut really tightly and imagined being down in Robbie's home. Did the man even have a bed? Would they be snuggled up in that ridiculous and yet amazing orange chair of his in a couple weeks? Would he get Robbie to like sportscandy other than grapes? Maybe they could start with vodka and then try their luck with potatoes?

Shaking his head, Sportacus grinned brightly under his covers. He was getting ahead of himself, patience was the key with Robbie.

And despite his shortcomings with regard to being able to stand still in one place, Sportacus could be a very patient man when he needed to be.

With a last giddy thought back to being under the tree, Sportacus fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

~~~

 

Robbie was suspiciously absent for the next two days, as were his other personas.

On the morning of the third day, Sportacus decided that enough was enough. Surely Robbie would have made up his mind by now? His own two days had been rather restless and preoccupied with rapidly darkening thoughts that had drowned all the giddiness in their wake.

What if Robbie had second thoughts?

Far be it from Sportacus to force anyone to do anything, but would they ever be able to go back to the way it was before? Would he even want to?

When fretting and worrying had cost him most of his sleep in the third night, he knew that it was time to confront Robbie, and his own feelings.

He had lowered his airship while he had been checking his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and the long jump from the ramp down towards the ground had actually managed to clear his head somewhat.

With a sure grin back on his face and a particularly springy kind of bounce to his jumps, he crossed the park by pole vaulting over the walls, using a surprisingly bendy mock street sign that was left from one of Robbie's schemes.

Just then, the man himself passed him en route to the general direction of the airship with a determined kind of look on his face, walk steady, hips swinging.

"Morning, Robbie."

"Whatever, Sportaflop."

It took them approximately the same amount of time to realise what had happened and when Sportacus turned back around after a couple more flips, Robbie was frozen with one foot in the air about twenty metres away.

They sheepishly closed the distance between each other and looked down at their shoes.

"Well, good morning, Robbie," Sportacus repeated and the smile on his face came back.

Robbie had been en route to his airship! He was going to actually come and seek him out on his own!

"You, you too, yes," Robbie answered, fidgeting with his hands at the bottom of his vest. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but, uh, the words, they were not good enough."

Sportacus took both of Robbie's hands in his and squeezed them.

"No words, then," he suggested with a wink.

Robbie bristled at that and for a split-second, Sportacus was afraid he would pull his hands back but then he didn't. Instead, Robbie started fidgeting with his shoulders since his hands were preoccupied.

"Sportacus, someone might _see_ ," he said, very earnestly and with a worried expression. 

"So what?" Sportacus grinned a little at that. "Let them see."

Robbie's eyes grew wide at that and a blush appeared on his pale face, travelling down to his collar and disappearing into his shirt.

He must have been obvious about it because Robbie actually snorted.

"Like what you're seeing?" He joked and was that a hint of self-deprecation in Robbie's voice?

Sportacus made a point to step a little closer and hold Robbie's gaze.

"I really, really do." He made a pause. "And I'd like to see more."

It was the right thing to say, because Robbie kept looking back into his eyes for a long moment before bashfully looking down.

"Would you like to know why I came looking for you?" Robbie asked with a slight frown on his face.

"I had hoped I already knew the answer?" 

"I was thinking these past days," Robbie stage-whispered, glancing left and right. "This, us, it would change everything! I'm so confused. This is not what nemeses do!"

Sportacus grinned fondly, hugging Robbie around the middle and nuzzling into his neck once again. His heart must have skipped a beat when he felt hesitant hands settle on his hips, gently petting.

"Ugh, I'm making this all awkward," Robbie muttered, eyelids twitching. "I'm just not as suave as… _him_."

"Huh," Sportacus mouthed into Robbie's neck in mock-surprise. "Could have fooled me."

"Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice, Sporty-two-shoes? I never would have thought you the type."

Robbie, leaned back a little, looking at him with those pale, grey eyes and Sportacus knew he would have done anything he asked at this moment.

"You bring out the worst in me," he shrugged in response with a twinkle in his eye. "It's not my fault if I have the meanest villain of them all."

"Damn it," Robbie cursed, "you're doing this on purpose! Come on, I need to show you something."

Intrigued, he let himself be led away by Robbie. Sure enough, they were heading for the man's lair and Sportacus enjoyed the feeling of being dragged behind Robbie, his hand, though not small, practically dwarfed in the tight grip.

"You're up early again," Sportacus remarked, lightly jogging to keep up with Robbie's long strides.

Robbie held up his free hand and shook his extended forefinger.

"Uh uh uh," he corrected with a glance back at Sportacus. "You can't be up early if you never went to bed in the first place. It's all a matter of interpretation, really."

Sportacus felt the beginning of a lecture bubble up inside of him and was about to unleash it when they stopped in front of the billboard. That was fast.

"Just, uh, just give me a minute."

With that, Robbie practically ran up the stairs and Sportacus follwed almost hesitantly. Robbie was already down the chute when he closed the door behind him so he spent some time doing handstands, then sit-ups, then cartwheels… when he had reached squats, there was a squeak coming from the chute and he turned his upper body around mid-squat to a furiously blushing Robbie.

"You know," Robbie said in a voice that was suspiciously high-pitched. "Maybe not all exercise is bad. This one really brings out your… _assets_."

It was Sportacus turn to blush now.

"I was pretty sore the last couple of days, you know?"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I enjoyed being reminded of you," Sportacus teased.

"Were you?" Robbie asked, his face serious now. "Reminded of _me_ , I mean? Not of, you know…"

Robbie's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence and he seemed to sink into himself a little.

Sensing the delicate atmosphere, Sportacus let his face grow sincere as well and took a couple steps towards Robbie

"Nope, definitely you." Cupping Robbie's face in a calloused hand, he let his thumb rub over the man's lovely little pout, his other hand smoothing out the worried wrinkles on his forehead. "Always you."

He could practically hear Robbie's breath catch in his throat and he wanted so so badly to lean forwards and kiss him but he didn't want to rush it and then there was Robbie's long arm coiled around his neck and it pulled and Sportacus went like butter.

His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into Robbie's arms, feeling them pull him up and into the tall man, his toes barely touching the ground anymore.

"The things I want to do to you," Robbie echoed his own statement from the picnic, a low growling quality to his voice. "It's just… no, it's silly, just, just don't listen to me, I'm ridiculous."

"But Robbie, I want to listen to you," Sportacus gently reassured him, tucking his head under Robbie's chin in what promised to become his new favourite position.

Robbie's heartbeat was fast. Not dangerously so, but definitely agitated. It was all so exciting, Sportacus thought to himself giddily. Robbie, the real Robbie, definitely wanted him!

"Ugh, it's embarrassing. No, don't look at me like a kicked puppy, it really is." Robbie took a deep breath and gripped Sportacus a little tighter. "I feel silly when I, when I manhandle you into things. It's, I feel like a phony because you could probably even destroy something like handcuffs easily and yet here I am, pretending to be able to, to, actually hold you down and, ugh-"

Robbie let his head drop until it rested on Sportacus' shoulder and he would always always always be amazed at the man's ability to slouch as if he was boneless. It really brought flexibility to a whole new level.

"Oh Robbie," Sportacus sighed, his arms finding their way around his neck. "I'm letting you do that because I want you to do it. You know why?"

There was a grunt that sounded enough like a question for him to continue.

"It's because I trust you. I want you to-" Here, his own voice kind of tapered off at the end and Sportacus felt his mouth run frustratingly dry. "I want you to, to…"

They both kind of held on to each other, the words hard to come by in the harsh early morning sun.

"Do you, do you want to come in? I tried my hand at breakfast." Robbie's voice was almost mechanic in its hospitality, and Sportacus merely nodded in response.

He was looking forward to having some food and water to get rid of the Sahara desert currently residing in his mouth and throat.

"Great, yes, good, come on then."

They awkwardly made their way down the hatch and landed in a heap on the ground because Robbie didn't get up fast enough for Sportacus' arrival.

His face pressed against Robbie's ribs and his legs entangled in the man's numerous appendages, Sportacus couldn't help but laugh, glad for the distraction. Robbie was also grinning a little before getting up and pulling Sportacus along with him.

"I know it's probably not what you're used to, but… I tried really hard to make something for both of us?"

Sportacus' nose led him to Robbie's workbench, surprisingly devoid of all things chemical or mechanical, set with two plates, two mugs and a very sad-looking little stump of a candle.

"Is the candle too much? I thought you might like natural light and this was all I had? It's blue!"

"It's perfect," Sportacus grinned, jumping over the table and landing neatly in a crouched position atop a stool serving in lieu of a proper chair. "So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"No wonder with all the flipping and moving you've been doing all morning." There was no bite to Robbie's remark, only a fond sort of exasperation.

While Robbie was rummaging around in what must have been the designated kitchen area, Sportacus found out that his stool could spin and he was using that shamelessly to entertain himself. When Robbie returned with a tray in his hands, Sportacus was busy doing a handstand while letting the stool spin really fast but he stopped with a guilty expression on his face as the tray was set down on the table.

"And what kind of table manners are these?" Robbie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like we'll have to go over those again later."

Sportacus declined to add a comment to that, instead opting to look at the tray. There were pancakes, a bowl of actual blueberries, a jar of honey and a pot of jelly.

"The pancakes are made from nothing but eggs and banana, that's why they might look weird, but they're bound to be fine." 

"I bet they'll be good, and you actually went out and bought blueberries?"

Instead of answering, Robbie heaved Sportacus' plate full of pancakes and pushed the blueberries at him.

"What kind of flavour is that?" Sportacus asked, gesturing at the jelly Robbie was heaving onto his own plate. "Strawberry?"

"Oh, that's just… jelly flavour? I really wouldn't know. I'd ask you to try it and tell me, but… I think it has added sugar."

"Maybe there's another way?" Sportacus pondered with a small smile playing on his lips.

He felt Robbie's eyes on him as he walked around the table, stopping in front of the small bench he was sitting on. When he held out his arms, Robbie's fork fell to the table with a clatter and the man reached for him with a groan, pulling him sideways into his lap.

Sportacus snuggled close, breathing in the scent that was slowly becoming familiar. Looking up at Robbie, his eyes flicked to the man's lips, watching him wet them with a pink slip of tongue and that was all the encouragement he needed.

With a pounding heart and a still dry throat, he leaned forward and kissed Robbie.

This time, there was no beard scratching his skin but apart from that, the sensation was the same. Robbie's lips were just as warm and soft as Paddy's had been and they even tasted the same.

For a terrible second, Sportacus feared that Robbie wouldn't kiss him back, but he must have just been stunned because not a breath later, there were hands in his hair and on his hip, pulling him in closer and drowning him in a torrent of need.

"I haven't even eaten any jelly yet, you ridiculous man!" Robbie sounded mock-indignant and it made Sportacus smile.

"What a pity," he lamented, leaning back on Robbie's arm and draping a dramatic hand over his forehead. "Looks like I'll have to give you another kiss."

"You're a disaster and you need to be stopped."

"Role swap? I'm up for it! I'd make an excellent villain," Sportacus preened, making a show of donning his meanest face.

It only served to make Robbie chuckle.

"You're way too nice to actually hurt anyone," he scoffed, taking a bite from his jelly-coated pancakes.

"So are you," Sportacus shrugged, reaching over the table to pop a blueberry in his mouth. 

"Well!" Robbie looked almost taken aback. "Well, I, I'll have you know that I'm really good at majorly inconveniencing people. Remember the shoes?"

"How could I forget…"

That had been one of the first schemes Robbie had pulled after Sportacus had come to Lazytown and it remained one of his favourites to this day. He wouldn't be surprised if Robbie still had the shoes lying around somewhere and wasn't that an exciting thought to store away for later?

For now, Robbie grabbed Sportacus' plate and fork with a free hand and pulled it over to what was now their side of the table. Sportacus couldn't help but notice how both plates and forks were of different designs and clearly worn but he guessed that he wasn't one to talk because he didn't have any cutlery at all, and wow, the fork was right in front of his face now.

"Open up, or I'll drip honey all over your stupid suit."

"You like my stupid suit," Sportacus protested lamely but opened his mouth all the same, remembering to look up at Robbie with coy eyes when his lips closed over the smooth metal.

The hand that was still resting somewhere near his hips squeezed a little tighter but when the flavour hit his tastebuds, all advances of acting flirty were thrown out the window because the moan that escaped his mouth sounded orgasmic even to his own ears.

"Robbie, this is amazing!"

The man in question just shrugged his shoulders and manoeuvred another fork towards Sportacus' waiting lips.

"Well, you _are_ dating a genius."

Sportacus blushed furiously around a mouth full of pancake and honey. They had a label now and it was definitely real?

There was a very deep red casting its tendrils over Robbie's pale skin now, soon engulfing his whole head and the man hid his face behind his own fork heaped with jello-splattered pancakes, gently coughing at Sportacus' undoubtedly incredulous stare.

"Are, are we actually dating? Because I'd like that very much. I like this, you and me. I like it a _lot_."

He was babbling, he knew, but the excitement of being in Robbie's lap again and being fed amazing things coupled with the label of real, actual dating between the two of them made him feel like he needed to do a thousand push-ups to clear away the tension beginning to coil in his core.

Or maybe there was another way?

"Sure, yeah, we're dating," Robbie said nonchalantly, his words betrayed by the still positively feverish red of his cheeks. "And now we eat."

Sportacus enjoyed the remainder of their breakfast tremendously, making sure to lick the honey off the fork and the blueberry juice off Robbie's fingers which seemed to excite the man greatly, judging by the hard, patient weight pressing against the back of his thighs and the way his breaths became more shallow with each bite.

"Who taught you how to rile a man up like that, Sportacute?" Robbie asked teasingly, experimentally grabbing his butt and making a delighted sound when Sportacus winced a little at the contact with his still-delicate skin.

"Oh, that was a new friend of mine, I don't know if you've met him. I think you'd like him," Sportacus grinned, pulling Robbie's head down to give him a big sloppy kiss. "He's charming, gorgeous and quite the gentleman. Oh, and, cherry, it was definitely cherry."

"The jelly?"

"No, his name's Paddy."

"Ugh, you know what I mean, you silly thing."

Sportacus laughed out loud at that, swinging off Robbie's lap to stretch a little.

"That was the nicest breakfast anyone's ever prepared for me, thanks. It was a perfect surprise."

"Actually…" Robbie started, getting up and rubbing his probably numb legs, "there's something else I wanted to show you."

"Oh?"

Sportacus followed as Robbie led the way to a door in the side of the bunker. Wait, a door? Sure, he hadn't been here often before today, but he was sure that there had only ever been one massive room with no doors leading anywhere else? Now that he thought about it, the main room didn't look quite as big as before.

"I… took the advice you gave me ages ago and invested in a proper bed, for the sake of my back." Robbie opened the door that now led into a small room filled with a bed decked in deep purple and midnight blue, a nightstand and a big dresser that was as lovingly wonky and rough around the edges as Robbie himself.

"You spent the last two days setting up a bedroom?" Sportacus asked, awestruck, while letting his fingers wander over the what felt like expensive silky fabric of the duvet.

"Yes, I kind of did," Robbie admitted, almost sheepish. "I mean, your airship looks nice and imposing and all that, but it's so high up in the air, and, while comfortable, your bed is really, really small, so I thought this might be best. Also, that forest floor was doing nothing for my back, I can still feel these stupid roots digging into it."

Sportacus furrowed his brows.

"When did you lie in my bed, and where was I since I would remember being where I belong?"

"Which would be where..?"

"Under you."

Robbie flushed and spluttered and Sportacus was amazed at how good he was getting at this.

"Well, if you must know, you were in the closet. Quite, uh, literally. Unconscious, too. It was when… _someone_ almost crashed the blimp into Prickle's house."

"Oh, that, yeah." Sportacus didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "I still have the electronic parts for the sportscandy surprise lying around, you know. I think you would really enjoy the grape drop."

"I'd rather you drop something else in my mouth," Robbie teased, letting a hand wander up Sportacus' side before it reached his hairline peeking out from the bottom of his hat, gently scratching.

When Sportacus giggled at that, Robbie started tickling his sides and wow, he didn't remember being this ticklish. Immediately, he was writhing under Robbie's fingers and feebly swatting at the hands to keep them away from his ribs. Robbie stopped when Sportacus was beginning to get out of breath and buried his face in his hair. He must have lost his hat somewhere between shaking and laughing but he didn't mind.

"Your hair smells nice," Robbie mumbled, scratching Sportacus' scalp and that was a sensation he could definitely get used to if ever there was one.

"You're one to talk," Sportacus grinned into Robbie's shoulder. "You smell amazing, I couldn't get enough the first time I was close to you."

"Really? I mean, yeah, I take impeccable care of my handsome body, of course. But… it's always nice to have one's effort appreciated." There was a short pause. "Thanks."

"What about we test out that new bed of yours? I haven't had a good night's sleep the last couple of days."

"Say _what_!" Robbie asked, eyes wide and clutching a hand dramatically to his chest. "You? Mister health nut McSportscandy himself wants to, _gasp_ take a nap?"

Sportacus merely snorted and blushed a little.

"I'm really tired, you know? I couldn't find rest because I didn't, well, everything's alright now. It doesn't matter."

"Oh nonono, don't you it doesn't matter me, young man," Robbie tsked, finger wagging. "You always drop dead at 8:08, what's wrong?"

"I was worried. About you, me… us? I didn't know whether you regretted being, being intimate with me and I was starting to think that maybe you didn't want me anymore, or _at all_?"

If possible, Robbie's eyes grew even wider and his mouth hung open. The man cursed low under his breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sportacus down next to him.

Robbie took a deep breath and took both of Sportacus' hands in his.

"Alright, we both know I'm… not particularly good at talking about feelings and everything that comes with it, but I'm trying to do this right, okay?" When Sportacus nodded it was with a wobbly lip that surprised himself. "Right. So, how do I start this. What we had during that picnic, in the forest, it was… it was everything I could have ever asked for. You were so perfect, and I was, I was almost jealous that it wasn't me you were sharing that with? In a way. Does that make sense?"

"It kind of does," Sportacus admitted, raising his head to look at Robbie and jumping at the wide-eyed sincerity he found there. "I was thinking of you the entire time, but I didn't want to destroy what he and I, what _we_ had. It felt too fragile to ask too many questions and I was afraid that you would stop if you broke character."

"That assumption is probably more accurate than I would like to admit," Robbie said with a smile that was almost sad. "I have not only been building this room, I've also been thinking a lot these last couple days. And I'd really like to explore this further, in fact, it's everything I've been thinking about and now that you're here… I'm almost afraid to touch you."

"Well, you're allowed. Definitely. Encouraged, even!" Sportacus allowed himself a sincere smile that made Robbie blush. "And I swear I won't break if you touch me hard. I might scream, but I'd like you to take that as a compliment."

He was definitely getting better at this finding words thing, because Robbie pulled on him until he was straddling the man's legs, his knees on the mattress. Robbie's right hand was kneading his butt and the other was pulling his face close, catching his lips in a kiss.

The way Robbie's lips were moving on his was deep and insistent and for all his reguar clothes it made him feel exposed and vulnerable to have Robbie's tongue explore his mouth so deeply. He held on for dear life when Robbie's hands started roaming under his shirt, ghosting over his sides and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Robbie growled in his ear and didn't that make the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge? "Here, come on, lemme help."

Sportacus let himself be stripped of his vest and obediently raised his arms when Robbie pulled his shirt up. Robbie's hands were back on his skin in an instant, caressing and massaging with a fire to his touches. He tried to give back as good as he got, holding onto Robbies back and grinding a little into the man's apparent arousal.

The reaction was instantaneous, with Robbie breathing in laboriously and making Sportacus lean back with a dominant hand on his tummy.

"Do you mind?" He asked, elegant eyebrow arched and making Sportacus feel incredibly naughty. "I'm trying to worship this perfect body of yours and here you go, distracting me."

"Robbie," Sportacus complained, voice tight. "Stop teasing, please, I need you."

"Mmmh, and you'll have me, I'll give you all you can handle, my sweet boy," Robbie growled into his neck, prompting him to arch his back. "I'll make you feel so nice and good if you let me."

"I want all you can give me, Robbie, please." He was writhing by now, pressing himself against the still-clothed body in front of him. "I'll do anything you ask."

His hands were shaking when he tried his luck with Robbie's belt, barely able to control his fingers for this delicate task.

"Stop it," Robbie swatted a little at his hands. "We're spending our day worshipping your gorgeous display of muscle, no time for this slab of meat."

"But I want to touch you, please, I need to feel your skin."

Robbie made a grand display of huffing and puffing but he finally acquiesced, opening his belt and shooing Sportacus off his lap to work his pants down his hips. Sportacus used that opportunity to get rid of his own pants, keeping his tight briefs on for the moment though the tent he was sporting was nigh painfully apparent already.

He took a tentative step forward and tugged Robbie's vest and blue shirt off, taking in all the naked skin finally bare in front of him.

"Oh Robbie," Sportacus breathed, "you're so _handsome_."

He was on the man in an instant, latching onto the soft skin of his collarbones and nibbling. His calloused hands ran exploringly over Robbie's back and shoulders, reveling in the warmth and comfort he found there. Just a little too late, he noticed that Robbie had gone suspiciously still.

"Is this too much? We can just cuddle if you want to," Sportacus suggested, stopping his explorations and hugging Robbie instead. "I don't want to rush you, I thought you were ready."

"No, it's, it's fine, just give me a second." Robbie was hugging him hard, breathing in his hair again. "It's just that… even the most self-confident bodybuilder on the planet would have to feel at least a little inadequate to you. Sorry for making this awkward again, I'm trying."

"Shh, no Robbie, it's fine. I want, no, I need you to enjoy this as much as possible." He leaned back, taking a deep breath. "There's nothing to worry about, though. You are perfect to me."

Robbie actually choked a little at that and averted his gaze, so Sportacus gave him a little push that had him sitting back on the edge of the bed. He was on his knees in front of the man in seconds, wriggling between his legs and pressing his face to his stomach.

"Let me be your good boy?" He asked, hopefully, and Robbie made a low kind of keening sound at that, cradling his head with both hands.

"You _are_ my good boy," he assured, stroking his hair and his face.

Sportacus gave him a big grin and nuzzled into Robbie's soft stomach. The musk coming from between his legs was a heady sensation that swathed him in a veil of longing, tugging insistently at his very core.

"You're so beautiful and you have no idea," Sportacus whispered, voice hoarse with want.

He guided Robbie's hips up to get rid of the boxershorts he was still wearing and involuntarily licked his lips as he leant forward again. Robbie was half-hard already, steadily growing and twitching under Sportacus' wanton gaze.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth," Robbie chuckled, and Sportacus could feel him relax again.

"No, I am, because I get a nice big cock to swallow." He was a little surprised by how easy it was to string these words into a sentence but Robbie seemed to appreciate it judging by how his hips bucked. 

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you the type for dirty talk." Robbie sounded surprised but happy, groaning hoarsely when Sportacus licked up a wet stripe from the base to the head before nibbling it a little with his lips. "But I've gotta say, it pleases me."

Sportacus made a contented sound around a mouth full of cock and thought himself a very lucky man, indeed. Robbie was all lean body, soft skin and lanky arms and legs, and he was just so tall and, despite his thin frame, so imposing, that Sportacus felt very grounded where he was, curled up into the man's middle with his most vulnerable body part safely engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth.

He was bobbing his head up and down in earnest now, sucking gently and then so hard his cheeks hollowed out and soon Robbie was writhing and moaning under his ministrations.

"You're entirely too good at this, my sweet naughty boy," Robbie pressed out, voice wobbly. "Come on now, up you come. Don't make daddy wait."

Robbie seemed to have regained his self-confidence upon realising that Sportacus did, indeed, want him, and very much so. It was Sportacus' turn to groan now, eagerly hopping on the bed and kneeling next to Robbie to await further instructions.

"So obedient," Robbie cooed, cupping his face with one big hand and sliding a thumb over his lips. "So willing."

Sportacus sucked the thumb into his mouth eagerly, flicking it with his tongue and reaching for Robbie with outstretched arms.

"Please," he mumbled around the digit in his mouth. "I need you."

The heat coiling in his stomach was a familiar weight, grounding him and urging all the blood to pool in his middle. He felt light-headed and giddy and went willingly when Robbie half-pushed and half-dragged him up the bed. The cool silk sheets felt amazing against his burning skin and the hungry gaze in Robbie's eyes caused his eyelids to shutter closed from all the emotions.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this," Robbie groaned into his ear, licking along one very sensitive shell. "I want to give you everything."

True to his words, Robbie straddled his hips and caressed Sportacus' chest with deft hands, his callouses a reminder of the work these hands were capable of. There was no urgency to his touch, only a languid sort of exploration that made Sportacus feel vulnerable and cared for all at once. Robbie's weight on top of his hips, deliciously naked and appetizing, was doing nothing for his nerves though and soon enough he was grinding his hips into the air, looking for friction.

"Robbie," he found himself mewling, "please, touch me. I need, need…"

"What do you need?" Robbie asked, voice thick and sirupy.

"I need you inside of me, daddy."

Robbie growled at that, lying down on top of him and holding his wrists above his head with a strong grip.

"Yes, yes, I can give that to you, everything you want."

His free hand was trailing down Sportacus' side, pulling his briefs off with a bit of wriggling on both their parts and soon enough, they were flush together, legs entangled and mouths working relentlessly against each other.

"You feel so good under me," Robbie groaned into his ear, then. "Right where you belong."

"Right where I belong," Sportacus echoed eagerly, wrapping his legs around Robbie's shapely hips. "Please don't ever get up again."

The contact between their bodies so very flush together elicited groans from both of them, Robbie's forehead falling down to rest against Sportacus' shoulder.

"You will never be able to flippity floppity flop around again, ever," Robbie reminded him, finding his pulse point and sucking.

"Haa, I'll manage," Sportacus reassured, gently writhing against Robbie's hold. "Don't let me wait, please, daddy, fill me up."

The words were easier now and he wondered why he had ever been embarrassed of them in the first place when it felt so right to breathe them out in the hot air they shared between them. Especially with the violent way Robbie reacted to them, grinding harshly into Sportacus' hips and biting down where shoulder met neck.

"I'm so proud of you," Robbie praised, "being able to tell me exactly what you need."

He let Sportacus wrists go while he clambered up the bed to reach into the nightstand's drawer, coming back with a plastic squeeze bottle of lube and a length of robe.

"First," Robbie explained, "I'm going to tie you up so your curious hands don't go wandering again. Then I'm going to prepare your perfect little hole for my cock and when you're nice and stretched, I'm going to give you all you want."

It wasn't posed as a question but Sportacus knew that this was the time for eventual objections. To his ears, though, Robbie's plan sounded altogether really quite sensible and he nudged his erection into the man's thigh to make him get on with it.

"Eager boy," Robbie tutted, face flushed and pupils blown. "Can't wait for daddy's cock inside you, can you?"

Sportacus wordlessly nodded, breath hitching in his throat when Robbie used the soft rope to loop his wrists expertly together, fastening them to the headboard of the bed. The man tugged on them experimentally, a satisfied nod marking his work done and then his gaze fell on Sportacus, hungry and predatory.

The next couple of minutes all blended together in a haze of ecstasy and longing with Robbie caressing and touching and nibbling every part of Sportacus he could reach. It felt so nice and right to be cared for like this that it actually made him choke up a little because everything was so good.

Robbie noticed, because of course he did, and he just held him for a calm minute, gently stroking his hair until he was grounded again, before resuming his touches. When the low heat growing in his stomach proved to become too much again, Robbie was there, uncapping the bottle of lube and generously coating his fingers with it.

"Are you ready, my sweet boy?"

Sportacus merely nodded, but Robbie shook his head.

"I need to hear you say it," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm ready, I want you inside of me." 

"Mmh," Robbie hummed, voice impossibly low and rumbly. "Have you ever done this before?"

"There was… there was a fellow cadet when I was training to become a hero. We… experimented to take the edge off, but it's been some time."

"I'll be gentle," Robbie promised. "At least the first couple of times."

Sportacus choked on the realisation that this was not going to be the last time he would feel this good and wet his lips with a nervous tongue. Whatever he had done to deserve this, he had to try and keep doing that.

Time seemed to stop when Robbie crawled up to lie next to him, propped up on his right elbow. The man's left hand gently reached through his legs and his long digits were warm and slippery and perfect, drawing circles around his tight little hole.

Involuntarily, though, Sportacus tensed and immediately Robbie's mouth was on his own, licking into him. With the double onslaught of penetration, Sportacus' defences buckled and he felt himself relax in the steady pumping of Robbie's fingers and tongue, giving the man free reign over his pleasure and being glad about the loss of autonomy.

The warmth that was spreading from Robbie's fingers throughout his whole body was delirious and Sportacus felt his eyes roll back, his erection weeping clear silent drops on his stomach while he moaned his pleasure into Robbie's warm overpowering mouth.

"You're such a good boy," Robbie praised, voice hoarse and raspy. "I can give so much and you can take it all."

Sportacus' wordless reassurances of gratitude and adoration were swallowed by Robbie's mouth again and he writhed and bucked, uselessly tugging on the rope binding his wrists and loving the feeling of being constrained like this. He was at a point where he was pushing himself relentlessly down on Robbie's fingers, wanting more more more.

"Please, please, Robbie, daddy, Robbie, now, I'm ready, please give me your cock, I'm so ready for you, make me yours, your good boy."

His babbling was as incoherent as it was heartfelt and Robbie cursed violently, covering his no doubt leaking erection in a generous amount of lube before rolling over atop Sportacus, elbows resting on both sides next to his ribcage.

"I'm gonna show you how much your daddy cares for you, my pretty boy," Robbie moaned in his ear, grabbing his own cock with one hand and lining himself up.

Sportacus parted his legs further obediently, opting even to draw them near his chest to grant Robbie easier access.

"So perfect," Robbie cooed, face as soft as Sportacus had ever seen it. "So obedient."

Sportacus held his breath when Robbie pushed slowly into him, reminding himself to relax and release the tension he was carrying. He was here, with someone he trusted and who made him feel cared for and, dare he think it, loved?

Robbie's expression was slack-jawed bliss, now, eyes wide open and staring straight at the headboard. A whine from Sportacus made his head snap down, and those pale eyes were filled with wonder and a happiness he had never seen on the man.

His pride in the fact that he was the cause for Robbie's happiness made his chest swell and let his heart grow, causing him to wrap his legs around Robbie's hips to pull him down and into him the last couple inches, moaning contentedly when their hips were pressed flush together.

"So tight, so perfect." It was Robbie's turn to babble now, caressing what he could reach of Sportacus' skin. "You feel so good, Sportacus, I never… I never believed I would ever get to experience this."

For a split second, there was a sheen of tears reflecting the light in Robbie's eyes, but it was gone when the man tightly closed his eyes, pulling out out out and then pushing back in languidly. Sportacus was almost jealous of his ability to restrain himself because his own body was screaming at him to move, damn it, to seek and find his release as fast and hard as he could.

In the dark hours of late nights and early mornings when he had taken care of the numb longing in his core himself, he had always been swift about it, chasing relief and ecstasy with a single-minded focus. But now, here, with Robbie setting a steady and sure rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in with his full length, Sportacus felt content to relax back into the soft mattress, arching his back and rolling his hips in synch with his lover.

His lover.

Robbie was his lover.

A low, guttural moan clawed its way out of his throat and had him thrash against his restraints.

"Please, I want to touch you, daddy," he pleaded, voice thick with emotion. "Need to taste your skin."

Robbie's answering groan was deep and full of need and the ropes binding his wrists were gone with an impatient snap of his lover's fingers. In a surprising feat of strength, Robbie grabbed his hips and somehow managed to catapult them around without slipping out of Sportacus.

With a content sigh, Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie's torso while the man shuffled further up the bed until he was sitting propped up against the headboard, Sportacus in his lap.

"I feel so full," Sportacus breathed into Robbie's neck, breath coming in rugged gasps. "You fill me up so well, you fit so perfectly into me."

Robbie's hands were ghosting over his sides now, eyes glassy and mouth hanging a little open.

"And you're so perfect around my cock, look at you." Robbie gestured at Sportacus, slightly leaned back in his kneeling position with his erection gently throbbing between their stomachs. "Like a young god, and I get to ravish such a wonderful masterpiece."

"Oh Robbie," Sportacus smiled, taking his face in two hands and kissing him deeply. "I'm so glad you like being with me, I feel so good with you."

He experimented with rocking up on his heels, almost letting Robbie's hard weight inside of him slip out before sinking back down harshly, grunting when the pressure and the delicious friction was just right. Robbie's hands were on his hips now, guiding him up and down and he enjoyed the warmth, the skin and the delirious gaze Robbie was directing at him.

"I'm getting so close," Robbie groaned, trying to still Sportacus' movements with firm hands but he wouldn't have it, instead pushing down further, grinding his hips into Robbie's and swallowing his beautiful moans with a greedy tongue.

Robbie was thrashing now, bucking his hips disorientedly into his warm, slick heat and when he came, his eyes were screwed shut, brows drawn and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Experimentally squeezing his muscles, Sportacus drew a few shaky spasms from Robbie's frame before the man was pawing at him with weak pushes.

"Stop, stop, it's too much, I'm too sensitive."

Robbie was actually giggling now, slipping out of Sportacus with a filthy wet sound and he loved every second of it.

Robbie stretched out beside him, as boneless as Sportacus had ever seen him. Just as he wanted to cuddle up to him, life returned to the lean form and he was on Sportacus, a skilled tongue licking into his mouth again and a hand stroking his still-leaking erection.

"One day, I'm gonna make you come without touching your pretty pretty cock once," Robbie promised, pupils blown so wide his eyes were almost black. "And I'll savour every minute of it, my sweetling."

Sportacus preened at the nickname, arching his hips into Robbie's touch.

"I liked having you inside me so much, daddy," Sportacus admitted, cuddling up against Robbie as much as he could. "You made me feel so loved."

Robbie's hand momentarily stilled on his cock and Sportacus acutely became aware of his choice of words. But before he could backtrack or regret or… anything, Robbie stroked him again, harder and more urgent this time.

"That's because you are loved, you silly boy," he said between kisses, voice thick and throaty, "and you're daddy's darling and his pride and joy."

Those sweet words of praise were enough to send Sportacus over the edge. It wasn't sudden and blinding with sparks flying around in his head but rather like the tide rolling in, steady and building up gradually until suddenly it was there, overwhelming you with its colours and beauty.

Sportacus rode the wave of bliss as long as he could, snuggling into Robbie's chest after the man had produced a washcloth from somewhere to wipe them off and was content to play with the coarse hair on Robbie's chest and shoulders.

"That was perfect," Robbie said, finally. "You are perfect."

"Thank you, Robbie," Sportacus answered sincerely, a yawn stretching his jaw. "I'm… I really like this. You and me, I… I would miss it if this was the last time?"

Robbie snorted.

"After getting a taste of your… _assets_ , you can't possibly expect me to ever be able to abstain from it again. And anyway," Robbie shrugged, a little sheepish now, "a daddy is a daddy for life. If you'll have me."

"I, well, yes!" Sportacus almost choked on the words, so eager was he to get them out. "I want to be yours."

They exchanged a deep look, and Sportacus found the same kind of longing in Robbie's beautiful eyes that he also felt in his very core. The distance between their mouths closed as if it had a will of its own and they kissed sweetly and with no urgency.

With Robbie's long, warm arms wrapped snugly around him, Sportacus felt secure and calm and loved and when sleep came for him, he went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow they are such sweet dorks. Don't mind me weeping over how adorable they are ;;
> 
> Maybe I'll even write an epilogue for this one of those days, but first, there is other stuff to write! I still have to continue my other fic and there are also two one shots I have already started.
> 
> One is an AU set in ancient times and the other lets Robbie suffer because of his uncontrolled shopping addiction, so maybe keep an eye out for that in the next couple of weeks if you like my writing?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
